Aircraft components and systems are conventionally developed specifically for a single configuration or purpose for a particular aircraft. For example, development of a particular helicopter involves designing a particular rotor based on specifications and/or requirements for that particular helicopter (e.g., size, power, and/or other requirements or desires).